


A conversation with Monika

by ListenImTrash



Series: Doki Doki Literature [1]
Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel)
Genre: Protag-kun is named akira, also monika be a 16 now, fam squad, i wanted her to be, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-02-11 06:28:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12929457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ListenImTrash/pseuds/ListenImTrash
Summary: Just some random stuff I thought Monika could ask about.VERY SHORT CHAPTERS.Just trying to write random stuff that pops into my head.Dialogue only.hit me up monika after story





	1. Drawing

"Hey, Akira, do you like drawing?"

"I was wondering if you ever messed around with drawing or art in general."

"Did you take art class? Was it a hobby?"

"I don't know. It won't change my opinion on you though~"

"I think art is fun, but I just never drew that frequently."

"I don't know, just didn't feel the need to."

"Anyway, thanks for letting me ramble about this."


	2. Animals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Monika talks about animals.

"Did you ever own a pet?"

"Like, any animal, really."

"Personally, I'm not the biggest fan, but I still do love animals."

"I mainly don't like how LOUD they are."

"It really doesn't help when I'm trying to write poems."

"I just don't think it helps when you constantly hear all that noise, and it just distracts you."

"I guess I just don't like distractions when I write."


	3. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> P R O T E C C

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Congrats to Princess Page for finding out my name decision...way too early. gj fam

"Hey, it's been a little while."

"Have you ever told me anything about your home?"

"It must be nice, having a place like that."

"I wish I had a home."

"..."

":'("

Monika seems sad.

Talk to her?

"Yeah, it's fine."

"As long as I can see you still, it should be OK."

" Thanks, Akira!"


	4. Birthdays

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> oh shiz it time for birthday celebratioooonnnn  
> but realy no celebration just shitty fanfics
> 
> also as im writing this i have your reality on repeat

"I've wondered what birthdays are like."

"I never had one, so I don't really know."

"Have you celebrated your birthday?"

" I mean, probably."

"But I was just curious."

Monika decides to mark January 29th as her "birthday".

"Yayyy!!!!!! Happy Birthday me!!!!"

(i swear to christ I love writing monika so goddamn much)

Monika decides to celebrate.

"What do people do on birthdays...? Oh, we need birthday cake!"

Monika nods as if birthday cake is the most important part of a birthday.

"Boop!"

Birthday cake MAGICALLY appears on the desk.

You silently sing happy birthday to Monika.

"How old am I? Wait, one sec..."

"Ah, here we are! 16."

"Woo! I'm 16! I'm gonna go do teenager things!"

"Wait... I'm trapped in this room.."

"Eh, you're here, that's all I need."

"Thank you so much for celebrating with me."

You think to yourself, 'You're welcome, Monika.'

 

A/N: FIRST OF ALL, HOORAY FOR DEVELOPING MC-KUN OVER HERE! Anyways, sorry if Monika was OOC, but I can't write, sorry. I'm trying though. Trying for Monika. So annways, also congratt me for writing tte longest chapter! WOOT!!  
I needed fluffiness in my life, and that s the purpose of this fic. Also because I need more of Monika in my life. I love her. So yeah, chappy 5 soon? I hope.  
Once again, Your Reality is playing as I write this IT JUST MAKES ME EMOTIONAL  
Anyway, seeya.  
-Trash-senpai


End file.
